The Final Masquerade
by SalamandaLove
Summary: A masquerade ball is put in place to find a suitor for Lucy, only, Lucy's now caught up on a faceless boy, will she be able to find him again? Will this be her final masquerade?


**This fic has nothing to do with the song despite the title (But I do love it xD its Linkin Park, can you blame me?)**

**THE FINAL MASQUERADE**

Lucy sighed as her maids bustled around her, three at once doing her makeup and another tightening the lace at the back of her dress until she could hardly breathe.

"Um, Spetto-" Lucy broke off to gasp as the bust was pulled even tighter than she thought humanly possible.

"Oh, sorry Miss Lucy-sama," the elderly maid murmured, while loosening the lace slightly to a more bearable tightness. "There, you're done," the maid backed away, wiping her hands on her apron and then placed her now clean hands on Lucy's shoulders to spin the young girl around.

"Why do I have to be down there? This is _father's_ ball, so I don't see why I must attend…" Lucy mumbled as the maids finished the final touches.

"Because it is required of you Miss Lucy, it is to find a possible suitor for you," Spetto replied, taking hold of Lucy's hand and beginning to lead her down to the great hall. The blonde only sighed and allowed herself to be lead.

Once they arrived, Lucy was handed a mask, it was pearl white in colour, with golden rims around it and only covered her eyes and nose, the eye holes had golden and blue swirls extending from the corners, flowing out towards the flared tips. Feathers jutted out from the top, golden and both light and dark blue in colour, large majestic feathers where right in the middle, and they got smaller the further out they went.

Her dress matched the mask; the bust was golden with royal blue sides which came together at her waist. The bottom part flared out like the common ball gown, with the same shade of blue fabric, the layers underneath where gold and silver.

Lucy took the mask and placed it correctly over her eyes, then taking a deep breath, stepped into the large room. People where dancing together mostly, but others mingled around, she spotted her father, standing next to a man dressed in fine clothing.

A boy stood next to them, but Lucy couldn't see his face as it was covered with a mask, a whole face one, a similar design as hers, only with red and gold feathers, she guessed that her father was already looking for a future son-in-law.

Lucy jumped as a hand was placed on her hip and a young man swung around to face her. He was wearing a white button up and black trousers, Lucy was rather surprised he managed to get in so underdressed.

His face was covered with a mask like hers, one that only covered the eyes and nose. But the base was blood red with pink patterns swirling around it, the feathers where salmon pink and gold.

"Care to dance, my lovely lady?" he asked, and Lucy found his voice rather sexy, it wasn't too deep, but at the same time had a husky edge to it, and as he spoke, his breath puffed against her face, smelling of fresh mint.

She found herself nodding without even realising it, and before she could protest against herself, he was sweeping her away onto the dance floor. His hands where firm on her and where unnaturally hot, but not unpleasant or sweaty, he seemed very comfortable and she found herself not having to do any of the work for a change. He had, literally, swept her off her feet.

"You're a good dancer," she commented, somewhat breathless, halfway through their second dance. She hadn't even realised the music had changed until he slowed their pace to a more gentle one.

"What did you expect?" he replied with a hint of humour in his voice.

"A crappy dancer," she stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"And why is that?" he asked, his grip on her waist tightening as he changed their direction, spinning them around, half lifting Lucy into the air with the motion, causing her to clutch him more tightly.

"Because most boys that want me to dance with them, can't, and they tread on my toes," she snapped, her annoyance flashing behind her mask momentarily.

"Well, I didn't get in here for my clothes," he chuckled, lifting her once again for another spin.

"Yes, how did you get in?" she eyed him shortly before grabbing his hand so he could spin her away and then back into his hot embrace.

"I snuck in," he winked, letting his voice drop as he dipped her in the final move, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Really?" her eyes shone with her surprise, he was interesting, that was defiant, more so than some of these other boys that where only after her for looks and money, this boy hadn't even seen her full beauty and because of that didn't know who she was.

As he eased them both upright, he grabbed her hand in both of his large ones and leaned in till his chin was almost resting on her shoulder.

"Let's go outside," he suggested, but Lucy didn't think she had much choice, and she only nodded and begun to lead the masked boy away. Only to be halted as Jude stepped in front of her, either side of him where the two men she had seen with him when she had first entered.

She felt that hot hand slip from hers, and when she turned to look over her shoulder, he was gone; disappointment bloomed inside her chest, before she pushed it away and turned back to her father.

"Lucy, dearest daughter, I would like you to meet Lord York and his son, George," he introduced the man stood to his left, then the masked boy to his right. She knew he was just trying to set her up with a possible husband, but she wasn't interested. What she _was_ interested in was where her dance partner had gone.

"Hello," she murmured, despite her distracted tone; she curtsied none the less and gave a small nod.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted," he coughed, then began to move away to talk to other guests, and the sons they had brought along, _Lord York_ followed behind, a snobbish expression on his face as he held his nose high and strutted off.

"Care to dance?" George asked, offering his hand.

Lucy eyed him for a minute before opening her mouth to reply, "Sorry, I already have a dance partner."

"I don't see him," he replied, annoyance coating his tone as he once again thrust out his arm for her to take.

"Well then I have to go find him, toodles," she grinned before pushing past the shocked boy and focused her attention on finding the boy who had literally slipped through her fingers. Then the thought came to her to look outside, after all, he had asked to go outside with her.

Firming her muscles, she began to shove her way through the crowds of people, luckily none of them could recognise her due to the mask, otherwise it would put her family reputation on the line, pft, just because of a few elbows in the ribs.

Finally, she made it to the glass doors that led out onto the large balcony that looked over the gardens, and there he was, standing with his back to her, his hands resting on the railings as he leaned forwards taking in the land that spread out in front of him.

"Hey," she whispered softly, moving up beside him. He didn't jump, only turned to smirk at her.

"'Bout time," he chuckled, once again grasping one of her hands in his, she marvelled at how warm his palms where, how warm she was just standing next to him.

"Sorry… do you even know what kind of _party _this is?" she asked, turning to face him, annoyance bubbled inside her of suddenly, aimed towards the mask covering half his face and hair.

"To find a husband for you," he grinned, it was childish but at the same time sexy, and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Hm," she hummed, unconsciously moving closer to his heat as a chilly wind passed, her shoulder brushing against his.

"I have to go," he suddenly spoke up after minutes of peaceful silence, his body stiffening and he sidestepped away from her.

She shivered at the sudden loss of heat, and a frown crossed her face under her mask as she turned back to him, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something I regret," he sighed, his childish grin lost.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm before he disappeared from her, "Can I see your face?"

He hesitated, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he considered her question, "No…"

"Name?" she pleaded, yes, Lucy Heartfilia was begging for the stranger name, she didn't know why she wanted to know this man's identity so badly, but she did.

"…" he looked down at her hand on his arm, then back up to her face, instead of speaking, he leaned forwards till his lips where barely ghosting over hers. Lucy let out a sort gasp at the sudden closeness, her lips parting with the motion, and he closed the distance and captured her lips with his own.

As quick as it happened, he was pulling away, "Natsu," he murmured, she just about caught it before he was gone. Lucy was left frozen in place, ever so slowly, her hand lifted, pressing her finger tips to her lips, she could still feel the hotness of them, they had been hard, yet soft at the same time. She clenched her eyes shut and then breathed out heavily, it had only been a simple kiss, from a stranger no less… but he was a little less of a stranger now she knew his name.

_Natsu_…

She was determined to find him again… her father had put this advent into place to give her a chance to pick her future husband, before he chose one for her… and she had chosen.

Pressing her mask more firmly to her face, she returned to the large hall, but Natsu was no were to be found. She sighed and after scouting out her father, informed him she wasn't feeling well, he dismissed her and Lucy left the crowed hall to go back to her bedroom.

**~^x^~**

"Lucy-sama, where are you going?" Spetto asked the blonde girl. It was a few weeks after the ball her father had put together to find a husband, and Lucy was sick of waiting for the stranger known as _Natsu_ to come and get her like the prince should.

So she was going to find him.

"Just to… do some shopping," she covered, the maid eyed her sceptically, then after realising there was no point in arguing with the stubborn blonde, nodded her approval.

"I won't tell your father," Lucy smiled gratefully at the elderly woman's kind thoughts, before she was climbing out her bedroom window leaving an exasperated lady behind to worry about the teen's safety.

Lucy decided her best bet was the market place, so wrapping a scarf around her head so her hair and face where partially covered. She stared in awe at all the busy shoppers, and stools selling the oddest of things, she had never had to go out before, her maids did all the shopping, and Lucy had never really been out of the mansion unless being in the garden counted.

After half an hour of searching, and coming up empty, she was starting to think this was a bad idea. What where the chances that the boy would just turn up at the market place just because she was here?

She was about to give up when someone crashed into her, knocking her to the ground with the idiot, who hadn't been looking where he was going, on top of her, crushing the wind from her lungs.

"Sorry!" a masculine voice spoke, and the weight lifted from her chest. A rough hand appeared in her line of sight and it took a minute to realise that he was helping her up. Lifting a shaky hand, she took a hold of his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He seemed to overdo it as she was pulled up into his chest, finally catching her breath; she managed to get a good look at the man who had knocked her over.

He was extremely handsome, with striking pink hair and narrowed black eyes that held no darkness despite the colour, only filled with excitement and wonder, he was well built, not to muscular but had a nicely built body with defined muscles on show behind an open, sleeveless, black vest with orange trimmings. His white trousers hung low on his hips showing the start of a delicious V, and finally open toed sandals.

"Its… Um… Lu-… ah!" she stuttered on her words, all of them spilling from her mouth in a hurried mess.

"Huh?" the boy laughed in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a comforting toothy grin.

"It's ok," she finally managed to speak properly, and suddenly it hit her. It was _Natsu_, it wasn't because of the face or hair, they had been covered by the mask, it wasn't the voice, this morning he sounded more childish than he had that night, it was the heat of his hand that was still resting on her side, it was that familiar, unnatural heat that she'd remember from anywhere.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing the distant look in her eyes when she began to space out on him.

"It's you…" she breathed, causing the pink haired man to become even more confused.

"What?"

"_Natsu_, it's _you_, I finally found you!" she exclaimed, happiness reflecting in her brown orbs.

"How do you know my name?!" he looked around in panic, almost like he was trying to make sure no one else had heard.

"I danced with you at the masquerade ball a few weeks ago," she explained, grabbing his hot hands, desperately trying to get him to remember her.

"Oh! I remember... wait what's your name? I never did find out," his fingers closed around her small hands, locking them in a vice like grip.

"Lucy… Natsu, please, marry me," he looked startled by her outburst and immediately let her hands go, backing away a few steps.

"_Marry_?"

"Yes! If I don't chose a man to marry by the end of this month then father will sell me off to the highest bidder, please, I chose _you_, you're a prince aren't you?" she was practically begging, just a few steps away from throwing herself onto the floor and truly begging this stranger to commit himself to her.

"I'd like to help you Luce… but… besides I'm not a prince, don't you remember, I sunk into the hall, I'm more of a dragon," he grinned, it was nervous this time, she could tell by the way it didn't quite reach his eyes and the iris' where troubled.

"Then… kidnap me… or let me run away with you," she cried, not caring that she was drawing a few stares to them because of her outburst.

"Now that's a plot twist eh? The Dragon marries the Princess," he chuckled and stroke towards her again, his arms going around her waist to throw her over his shoulder, "Ok then Luce, let's run away together!"


End file.
